10 Posibles Soluciones
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Shikamaru es un genio... y estos son 10 fics donde se pondrá a prueba su destreza y poder de deducción... SHIKATEMA
1. Nubes

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**10 POSIBLES SOLUCIONES".**

**#05- Sello: "Nubes".**

Shikamaru ya había visto más de seiscientas distintas formas de nubes esa tarde, recostado en el techo inclinado de su casa. Sabía que le buscarían en los parques y la terraza del edificio de la Hokage, así este era el lugar _casi_ perfecto para estar a solas. No quería ver a nadie: ni a Chouji (que de seguro sería el primero en buscarle por petición de sus padres) ni a Ino (que gracias a su última conversación, donde le dio un extenso y _muy_ duro entrenamiento sobre chicas, quería mantenerla alejada de él, hasta que al menos solucionara las cosas con alguien más; o de seguro lo golpearía por cobarde) y mucho menos a sus padres, ya que de seguro lo sermonearían. Es por eso que suspiró con fastidio cuando vio aparecer el rostro de su padre por sobre el techo, escalando ágilmente.

-¡Ya lo encontré!- grito Shikaku, girando su rostro al suelo.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- respondió Yoshino, cruzada de brazos; su voz destilaba enojo-. ¡Dile de una buena vez que baje, porque o si no le daré una zurra!.

Alzando una ceja y tragando pesado, su marido asintió.

-Ya escuchaste a tú…

-No voy a bajar- interrumpió el muchacho, sin dejar de mirar el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Shikaku le hizo un gesto a su esposa para que se alejase, y terminó por sentarse al borde del tejado.

-No podrás pasar el resto de tú vida aquí, escondiéndote como un ratón…

-Soy un cobarde asumido.

-No permitiré eso de mi hijo, ¡mi único heredero!.

-Entonces, ¡déjame en paz!- le contestó Shikamaru, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano derecha.

Su padre no dejó de mirarle un instante, manteniendo una actitud seria.

-Si quieres llorar, hazlo de una buena vez; pero no te vuelvas un alma en pena. Estas matando de dolor a tú madre, hijo; y a mí también- se apretó las manos silenciosamente, dudoso de continuar; mas había cosas que _debía_ decírselas de una vez, por muy dolorosas que fuesen-. Sé que todavía lloras por Asuma, y donde sea que esté él, lo agradece, ya que siempre te quiso como a un hermano menor, pero deberías dejar…

-No es por su muerte porque estoy así…

-¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?.

El muchacho contempló los ojos de su progenitor por primera vez, reuniendo valor.

-Quisi… quisiera dejar de huir de las cosas…

Shikaku se volteó para observarlo bien.

-¿De algo en especial?.

Shikamaru sólo le sostuvo la mirada, intentando parecer firme y tratando- a la vez- de ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hablas de esa chica rubia, la hermana del Kazekage de Suna, ¿no?.

-¿Cómo lo…?.

-Tienes la misma cara de estúpido y miedoso que yo tenía cuando me empezó a gustar tú madre- respondió tranquilamente el hombre, esbozando una suave sonrisa-. Siempre me llamó la atención de por qué no le respondiste esa vez que te sermoneó en el hospital…

-Ya olvídate de eso…- volvió a tenderse en el techo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza-. ¿Por qué las mujeres no podrán ser tan simples como las nubes?.

-De hecho, sin iguales- agregó su padre, mirando también al cielo.

La ceja elevada de su hijo le indicó que no había entendido.

-Son suaves, volátiles, impredecibles, cautivantes…

-E inalcanzables- terminó Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, sobre todo _eso_- contestó Shikaku, riéndose-. ¿Quieres contarme algo más?.

Silenciosamente el chico negó con la cabeza. Esa fue la señal necesaria para indicarle que era hora de irse.

-¿Sabes?, me vendría bien que no bajases al menos por un par de horas más.

-¿Y por qué?.

-Bueno… tú siempre dices que tú madre me tiene _atado_ pero, te diré un secreto- se inclinó sobre su hijo, cubriendo sus labios con una mano, ocultándose-; Yoshino es _muy_ dócil en la cama, y es ahí donde _yo_ mando. Es algo así como un _sello de sumisión_: yo la dejo mandarme todo el día, para poder mandarla yo por la noche.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, intentando decirle algo a su padre, mas este le gritó desde el suelo:

-¡Estoy seguro de que esa chica es igual a ella, así que no me defraudes!.

El muchacho sonrió por respuesta, asumiendo que tendría que quedarse hasta bastante entrada la noche para dejar a sus padres a solas. Pero en parte era bueno, quedarse en ese lugar, ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, y mirar las nubes indomables mientras recordaba a la problemática Temari… Y quien sabe, a lo mejor y un día lograba practicar el sello que le confidenció su padre.


	2. Konoha

**Disclaimer: **"Naruto Shippuden" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Advertencia: **Post Naruto Shippuden (como dos años después).

"**10 POSIBLES SOLUCIONES".**

**#04- Aldea: "Konoha".**

A Shikamaru le gustaba Kohona. Era pequeña, la gente normalmente era amable, tenía amigos y familia, y las nubes eran hermosas. Por eso no le gustaba ir en misiones o quedarse en otros lugares y no poder ver las nubes.

Bostezó, y un peso sobre su pecho se movió un poco. Acarició los cabellos dorados mientras un brazo se enredaba más pegándose a él, y un aroma a rosas húmedas le adormiló un poco.

Lo mejor de su aldea era cuando Temari venía a visitarlo y se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho contemplando las nubes después de besarla con pasión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Un drabble perfecto… (sin contar la nota, el disclaimer y el título; claro U.u). Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews/coments y perdón por no responder; apenas y tengo tiempo para mis fics ;.;**

**Gracias por leer,**

_**Shizuyuki Nara**_


End file.
